Sous les pavés la plage
by louve
Summary: Les maraudeurs s'apprêtent à faire leur rentrée en cinquième année, qui sera riche en surprises et en émotions. Amours, amitiés, colères et bonnes vannes s'entremêlent en un joyeux ballet dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard!


Disclaimer : Tout ce qui va suivre, ou presque, appartient à la très vénérable JKR…

Chapitre 1. On the road again…

La sirène du Poudlard Express siffla, annonçant le départ du train.

_-_ Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? s'inquiétait un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, un pied sur le quai, l'autre dans le train.

_-_ T'en fais pas, James, tu sais bien qu'il est _toujours_ en retard, lui répondit un garçon aux cheveux mordorés et au teint pâle.

_-_ Oui je sais, je connais les petits snobismes de Monsieur, mais quand même, là c'est important, le train va vraiment partir sans lui ! répliqua James.

Et effectivement le contrôleur imposa au garçon de rentrer dans le wagon, refusa d'écouter ses protestations, siffla deux ou trois coups, et le Poudlard Express s'ébranla lentement. Les deux garçons regardèrent désespérément le quai à travers la vitre sale du train, mais ne virent personne ressemblant de près ou de loin à leur ami. Ils s'assirent donc sur les banquettes rouges du compartiment, où se trouvait déjà un troisième garçon un peu rond, qui les regardait avec des petits yeux humides.

_-_ Et merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? Se lamenta James.

Remus ne répondit pas. Sirius était parfois un peu imprévisible, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué le départ pour Poudlard.

_-_ De toute façon on ne peut rien faire, donc autant attendre tranquillement d'être arrivés sans se torturer le cerveau, se risqua Peter.

James le regarda d'un œil noir mais ne répondit rien. Pour une fois, son ami avait raison. N'empêche que cette cinquième année à Poudlard commençait bien mal. Le maraudeur d'habitude si gai s'enfonça dans un coin et regarda le paysage défiler, ruminant de sombres pensées pour expliquer l'absence de son meilleur ami. Il ne fut tiré de ses réflexions que lorsque la préfète des Gryffondor, Lily Evans, fit irruption dans la pièce :

_-_ Salut les garçons, comment ça va ? Vous avez passé des bonnes vacances ? Moi j'ai été en Italie c'était fantastique! Vous avez réussi à acheter le bouquin de O'Driskoll, j'ai eu un mal fou à le trouver ! Oh Remus ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu sais que t'as grandi ? Et vous savez que… Lily s'interrompit subitement, réalisant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, où est Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

_-_ On ne sait pas, il était pas là au départ du train, répondit Peter.

_-_ Oh, mais il faut qu'on en parle immédiatement à Dumbledore ! s'exclama la préfète.

_-_ Exactement, Evans, et il est où Dumbledore en ce moment ? A Poudlard ! Donc merci de te sentir concernée, mais maintenant tu te calmes et on va gérer la situation tous seuls comme des grands ! lui cracha James à la figure, en la foudroyant du regard –et un regard noir de la part de James Potter, ça fait très mal !

Lily rougit très vite, puis vira au blanc, lança un superbe regard « avada kedavra » au maraudeur _-_au moins aussi réussi que celui qu'elle venait de se prendre_-_ et finalement articula un glacial :

_-_ J'avait espéré que tu aurais un peu mûri cet été, mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Parfait. Nous allons donc reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes et continuer à nous engueuler. Je te préviens, Potter, tu vas souffrir! Salut Remus, salut Peter.

Sur ce, Lily tourna les talons, James soupira, et la jeune fille fit subitement volte_-_face.

_-_ Au fait, si je suis entrée dans votre compartiment, c'est pas pour le plaisir de te voir, Potter, c'est pour vous présenter une nouvelle élève de cinquième année. Elle s'appelle Sarah, et maintenant qu'elle t'a vu ton charmant caractère, au moins _elle_, elle va pas se faire berner comme toutes ces autres pimbêches qui rampent à tes pieds comme des larves indignes, sous prétexte que t'as le plus beau cul de Poudlard ! Sarah je te présente Remus, il est préfet avec moi.

Tout en disant ces mots, Lily attrapa vivement le bras d'une jeune fille qui était jusqu'alors restée cachée dans l'ombre du couloir, visiblement mal à l'aise (on la comprend…).

Remus, d'habiude pourtant si habile dans la maitrîse de ses émotions, ne put réprimer un sourire fort peu adapté aux circonstances en croisant le regard hébété du cher Jamesie, alias M. « le plus beau cul de Poudlard »… Niark niark il allait l'entendre, celle là ! Mais comme M. Lupin était un jeune homme poli, il se reprit bien vite et se leva pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était plutôt mince, avec des cheveux très blonds, une peau pâle et des grands yeux sombres et craintifs.

_-_ Salut Sarah, dit_-_il avec un sourire engageant. Je suis désolé, tu tombes mal, on a quelques soucis avec un ami, ce qui fait qu'on est pas de très bonne humeur, comme tu as pu le constater. Mais contrairement à ce qu'a dit ma chère collègue –il fit un clin d'œil à Lily – en temps normal on est sympa… et j'oserai même dire qu'il nous arrive d'être drôles, en de rares occasions !

_-_ J'en suis sûre, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Peter se joignit à eux.

_-_ Salut, moi c'est Peter ! dit_-_il. C'est super que tu viennes à Poudlard, j'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor !

_-_ Oui, moi aussi. Ravie de te rencontrer, répondit Sarah avec un faible sourire.

Succéda un silence gênant… Lily fixait James avec insistance.

Remus fit à son tour les gros yeux au maraudeur, qui grommela un « BonjourmoicestJamesbienvenueparminous » plus ou moins indistinct en se tortillant sur sa banquette, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise lui aussi, ce qui de la part de James Potter était le signe d'une immense nervosité.

_-_ Bon Sarah tu viens, on retourne s'asseoir avec Beth et Alex ? suggéra Lily en l'attrapant énergiquement par le bras.

_-_ Salut, murmura la jeune fille aux garçons.

_-_ A bientôt ! lui répondirent en chœur Remus et Peter.

James se passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux. Cette rentrée était définitivement _la_ _pire_ qu'il ait jamais vécu ! Comment avait_-_il fait pour s'engueuler avec Evans au bout de deux minutes ? Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette fille ! Les autres, il suffisait de leur jeter un regard allumeur et le poisson était ferré, mais avec elle, c'était une autre histoire ! … Non pas qu'il ait jamais essayé de la draguer , mais… Quelle idée saugrenue, draguer Evans ! …. C'était vraiment pas le genre de fille, elle était bien trop sérieuse. –_Elle a quand même maté ton derrière, ta première de classe, _lui fit soudain remarquer une petite voix intérieure_. Et elle le trouve même pas mal du tout, apparemment !_ … Pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, James se prit à sourire.

A Peine arrivés dans l'enceinte de l'école, les garçons déboulèrent en trombe dans la grande salle, où ils cherchèrent Dumbledore des yeux. En vain. Pas non plus de McGonagall à l'horizon.

_-_ Par la barbe du prophète (délire perso de l'auteur haha), c'est incroyable, qu'est_-_ce qu'ils ont tous à disparaître ? se lamenta James, plus sombre que jamais au milieu d'une table de Gryffondors surexcités.

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en mordant dans une tranche de pai. Mais subitement James lui agrippa le bras : Regarde, c'est eux ! lança_-_t_-_il à son ami.

Et en effet, McGo, Dumbledore et leur ami venaient d'apparaître à la porte de la grande salle ; Sirius était couvert de plaies...

……

FIN DU CHAPITRE…

…...ET REVIEWS! (sivouplé)


End file.
